


darling, just dive right in

by biggestharrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anyways, Consensual Underage Sex, Extreme Age Difference, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, Lolita, Louis is 25, M/M, Pedophilia, alrighty folks i need you to pay attention to these tags, but they're not related, harry in a princess dress, harry is 5, harry's gonna age throughout the story, past zouis, pls don't hate me, that's what i mean, this isn't meant to be realistic, well harry is willing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggestharrie/pseuds/biggestharrie
Summary: the one where harry needs saving, and louis has a place for him, both in his home and his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING THIS!!!!  
> this is FICTION, obviously i don't condone anything that's written here, ok? ok. now that that's settled...
> 
> years and years ago, i had a rp of this plot with someone, and i was running out of fic ideas, and this baby was born. i really hope u enjoy it! updates will come fairly quickly, i promise!

Harry didn’t exactly have the best five years of his life, but because he didn’t know any different, he got through it.

It was a Sunday morning when he discovered that his mother had never come home and that he was, in fact, alone. A guilty light feeling settled in his tummy as he shut her bedroom door carefully and skipped over to the kitchen. He preferred it when she was out than when she was home with her mean boyfriend. 

He shuddered and absentmindedly rubbed the purple bruises that littered his arms as he stepped onto his little stool by the stove. The apartment was constantly this weird mixture of cold and warm, probably due to the mold growing in the corner and the fact that it was December. So Harry was making soup. It was either soup or moldy bread (he'd learned to scrape the blue bits off).

While he waited for the water to boil, he went to retrieve the package of ramen from the cupboard. Just as he was about to reach for it, there was a loud knock on the door. The noise caused him to jump, his heart hammering in his tiny chest. 

_“If someone knocks on the door, what do we do, Harry?” his mum had asked him a year ago when she was rushing off to some job interview._

_It was ten in the evening, but Harry had learned to never question her. He still had hope that somebody wanted to hire his mummy._

_“We don't answer it. We hide,” he recited, smiling widely and giggling as she tickled his belly._

_She blew him a kiss before her boyfriend grabbed her by the bum and led her out the door._

So Harry hid. 

He peeked through the long crack between the cupboard door and the frame. His eyes widened when the door leading into their little home had swung upon, revealing two police officers. Policemen terrified him, since they'd taken his mother away for a whole week one time and he'd been stuck with her boyfriend. Then again, he was alone for five out of the seven days. 

The blond one let out a long whistle. “This place is a real shit pile, huh, Li?” He sounded like the Lucky Charms leprechaun he’d seen 

Harry watched as the other policeman gave the Irish one a stern look. 

“Shut up, let's just take a look around, alright? Oh…”

They stopped in front of the couch, Harry’s couch. There was only one bedroom in the apartment, so of course it was reserved for his mother and her boyfriend. He'd always had the couch, even during the days he should've been in a crib. There was a small collection of ratty blankets strewn across the junk piece of furniture. You wouldn't have known it was significant if you hadn't seen the stained teddy bear perched on the cushion. 

“Well, there's definitely a kid here,” the Irish one chirped. “Old lady next door isn't off her rocker then. Wonder if he's out?”

“Honestly, Niall, do you not listen? She reported that he never leaves the apartment, only just caught a glimpse of him once when his crackhead mother was leaving.”

“So you reckon he's hiding in here?” Niall said dubiously, looking around before crossing the small area towards the bedroom. “Clear!” he declared unceremoniously. 

The more serious one snorted and went to turn the stove off. “He's definitely here.” 

Harry took a few more steps back, taking a deep breath. He must've backed up too far because the broom they rarely ever used hit the floor. 

He gasped, and then there was a lingering silence before the cupboard door opened, revealing a pair of light blue eyes. 

“Hey,” he said softly, his accent even thicker now that he was a few inches away from Harry. He knelt down but didn't come any closer. “What's your name, mate?”

Harry’s lower lip trembled as he nearly tripped over the fallen broom. This was bad, his mum was going to be so mad at him. She'd take away his noodles for sure, and then what would he eat?

“Harry,” he said after a moment, eyes widening when the other police officer joined them. 

“Where’s your mother, Harry? I’m Liam, by the way. This is Niall, my partner,” he said kindly. “Here's your friend.”

He presented Harry with his stuffed bear. Harry tentatively reached out for it and then hugged it firmly to his chest. 

“I, um, I dunno… She didn't come home,” Harry confessed. 

The two policemen exchanged a look. 

“Does she leave you alone often?” Liam asked as Niall reached out to ruffle Harry’s matted curls. It'd been a while since he took a proper shower. There wasn't really much point since he didn't have clean clothes to change into afterwards. 

Harry closed his eyes from the physical affection. “Yes… But she always comes back,” he promised, leaning into Niall’s touch. He liked him. 

“When’s the longest she's left you alone, bud?” Niall asked, plopping down onto the ground. He pulled the boy onto his lap and continued to pet his hair. 

“Mm, ten days? I ran out of food after a week, it was so scary. But she brought me a candy bar when she came back,” he said happily. 

He was too busy enjoying the attention being given to his hair to catch the look shared between the two men. Liam left the cupboard swiftly, pulling out his phone to make a call. Niall cleared his throat then. 

“Hey, Harry? Do you sleep out there on that couch?” he asked, placing his hat on top of Harry’s head. 

The small boy looked up at Niall and nodded. 

“What if I told you that you could have your own bed? And maybe even your own room really soon? That you'd never have to worry about being hungry? Because let's be honest, you're a growing boy and need lots of food. Lots of yummy food,” he told him, nose wrinkling up as he gestured towards all the noodle packages in the cupboard. 

Harry tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?” he asked, frowning. 

“I mean, Liam and I are going to take you away from here. And I promise you, nobody will ever leave you alone again or hurt you.” His fingertips ghosted along Harry’s bruised arms. 

“What about my mumma?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing together. “Can she come too?”

Niall didn't say anything for a moment. “No,” he finally replied, and that was when Liam returned to the cupboard. 

“Harry, we've got to go.”

And that was how Harry ended up in a state home that night, clutching onto his teddy and whimpering underneath the thin sheet. There were dozens of children in the room with him, all stuffed into bunk beds. But Harry had never felt more alone. 

***

“Are you fucking kidding me, Lou?”

Louis looked up from the chocolate chip pancakes he'd been making, only to make eye contact with his arse of a friend. 

“I’m hungry,” Louis state, huffing softly and flipping his fringe. “Also just because you have a key doesn't mean you get to barge into my house uninvited all the time.”

Niall rolled his eyes and sat down at the small breakfast nook. It wasn't exactly breakfast time though. “It’s two in the morning. Wanna tell me why you're making Zayn’s favorite food at two in the bloody morning?”

Louis huffed softly and plated the pancakes. “Zayn isn't the only one allowed to enjoy pancakes, Niall,” he snapped, grabbing the syrup and joining him at the nook. 

The thing was, he'd been making an awful lot of pancakes ever since Zayn left a couple of weeks ago. Well, he hasn't exactly left… Louis may have thrown all of his belongings out onto the lawn when he'd caught him in bed with someone else. 

“Are you okay?” Niall asked, reaching for a pancake. Louis slid the plate towards him. He rarely even ate them anyway. 

“‘M fine,” he mumbled, pushing away all thoughts about his ex boyfriend from his mind. “How was work? Catch any bad guys?”

Niall was chewing obscenely, mouth open and bits pancake flying out, as he got up to get some milk from the fridge. Louis truly had the most disgusting friends. 

“There's this kid that was basically living all alone in a crack den,” Niall said as he poured some milk into a glass. “Liam reckons he's never been outside more than a couple of times, isn't that fucked up? He's so tiny too, like the size of a three year old but he says he's five.”

Louis forgot about his own heartache for a few moments. “Really? Where is he now?”

Niall shrugged, stabbing his fork into another pancake. “State home, I think. Social services took him. Li and I just got out of work though, been doing paperwork all night.”

A state home? Louis frowned, imagining the tiny little boy clutching onto his blankets in some overstuffed room. He was probably crying for his mother, who wouldn't come. 

“How long is he gonna stay there?” Louis asked casually. He poured more milk into Niall’s glass. 

“Dunno, probably until they find him a foster home. Could take ages though.” Niall frowned to himself. “I really hope he finds a good home. I promised him.”

Louis didn't know what made him decide that taking in a child was a good idea, especially during a time of healing, but before he knew it, he was badgering Niall for all sorts of information on fostering. 

Once he'd gotten what he needed, he kicked Niall out and went to inspect the state of his guest room. 

***

Harry had spent a week in the state home when his social worker finally came for him. She was a young lady, probably straight out of university, and wore posh clothes. Harry felt much too dirty next to her, even though he'd taken more showers this past week than in the entire month. 

They were sitting in her car now, on their way to Harry’s new home. Eleanor, his social worker, was telling him all about Mr. Tomlinson and how he was going to be so happy with him. 

Harry tried very hard to listen, but he was nervous. He still missed his mother, always wondered what she did when she came home and he wasn't there. Did she cry? Did she look for him? 

Since the start of his stay in the group home, he'd seen a therapist a few times. She was a nice woman, and Harry liked her because she let him color while they talked. She even said she liked his teddy bear. He also liked her because she told him at his new home, nobody would hit him. It was one of the few reasons why he tried not to think about his mother. 

“He has a beautiful home, Harry,” she continued, taking a turn into a neighborhood that seemed straight out of a picture book (the real estate section of the newspaper). There were colorful gardens lining the gorgeous homes, and Harry found himself kneeling in his seat and pressing his face against the glass of the window. 

“He’s an accountant, but he does most of his work at home. Isn't that nice? You'll get to spend lots of time with him.” 

Harry just nodded and felt his tummy drop when the car suddenly stopped. They were here, already? Eleanor got out of the car and helped him out. There weren't any bags, since Harry only had the clothes on his back and his teddy. He reached for her hand and she led him down the path. 

The house was… gorgeous. It was two whole stories and white with red shutters. The grass was so green, and Harry couldn't get over how he'd be living in an actual house and not a tiny one bedroom apartment. This place definitely did not have mold. 

“Pretty, isn't it?” Eleanor said, giggling when she noticed Harry’s awed expression. “This is gonna be your home, love.”

His home. Harry beamed and toddled up the steps of the porch, nearly falling a few times but managing. He wasn't quite used to stairs yet. 

Eleanor rang the doorbell, causing Harry to gasp. He hid behind her leg. 

The door opened only a few seconds later, and Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He curiously peeked his head out from behind Eleanor, gasping again. 

Mr. Tomlinson was quite young, in his mid twenties. He had the softest looking hair, resembling the color of his teddy when he first received it. His nose was quite cute, and he had a scruffy looking beard. Harry hadn't known many men in his life. Just his mother’s boyfriend and the nice policemen. Mr. Tomlinson was his favorite so far. 

“Hi! You must be Eleanor,” Mr. Tomlinson spoke, his voice light and quick. It was such a pretty sound, and Harry found himself quickly soothed by it. “And where’s little Harry?”

Harry giggled, knowing Mr. Tomlinson had seen him. The man knelt down so that they were eye level. 

“I’m here,” Harry gushed, stepping away from Eleanor and giving his new guardian a shy smile. “Hi, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Mr. Tomlinson burst out laughing, and Harry found himself blushing at the noise. 

“Oh, love, call me Louis,” he told him, little crinkles forming by his eyes as he smiled. 

Louis. Harry grinned and nodded, taking another step towards him. Eleanor watched fondly and cleared her throat. 

“I assume you've already had social services come do a sweep of the home, so I’m going to head to my next appointment.” She knelt down then, handing Harry her card. “If you ever need anything, just call that number right there. I’ll see you soon, Harry.”

She gave him a quick squeeze and then rushed off. Harry waved goodbye but then turned to Louis, an excited smile on his lips. 

“Let’s go inside, hm?” Louis suggested, standing up and taking Harry’s hand as he led him into the house. 

It was even more beautiful inside, the home modernly furnished. Harry had never been inside a house this nice before, and he suddenly felt even dirtier in his old clothes. Louis didn't seem to mind though, in fact, he seemed over the moon that Harry was here. 

“This is the living room. And here’s the kitchen. Just let me know whenever you're hungry and I'll make you whatever you want, babe.”

Harry’s eyes left the older man and fell on the kitchen. It was a whole _room_ , reserved just for food?! The countertops looked so shiny compared to the cracked linoleum he was accustomed to. To any other person, it was an ordinary kitchen with modern finishings, but to Harry, it was like living in the palace.

Louis continued the tour, showing him the bathrooms (There were multiple, one downstairs and another upstairs. Harry couldn’t believe it.), and then Louis’ bedroom. When they reached the end of the hallway, Louis stopped and looked down at the tiny boy.

“I wasn’t sure what your favorite color was, so I kind of guessed with the decorations and all the toys. If you don’t like it, we can change everything, I promise,” Louis said quickly, biting his lip.

Harry blinked several times, not even having time to respond before the door was swung open to reveal the most awesome room he’d ever seen.

First of all, there was a bed. An actual bed, with a mattress and sheets and an assortment of pillows. Everything seemed to be pale yellow and blue themed, from the huge fluffy rug in the middle to the long drapes covering the windows. Even the stuffed animals were matching, and holy cow, were there a lot of them. 

Harry let go of Louis’ hand and ran over to the wicker basket containing all of his toys. His toys. He looked over his shoulder, his animated eyes meeting Louis’ apprehensive ones.

“This… is all for me?” he asked quietly, his eyes quickly filling with tears. 

Louis nodded, his worry quickly vanishing. He smiled and walked over to Harry, kneeling down in front of him. “All for you, Harry.”

The five year old threw his arms around the man’s neck and hugged him tight as tears streaked his pink cheeks. He felt like he was on a rollercoaster of emotions, so torn between his loyalty to his mother and this new life with Louis. 

Louis.

Harry’s heart was filled with love for this man who didn’t even know him, yet somehow wanted him. He’d never felt this loved before.

“Thank you, Louis,” he whispered, placing a wet kiss to the warm, tanned skin of Louis’ neck. 

Louis tensed for a moment but squeezed him tightly in return.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, Harry, what do you wanna eat? Hmmm? Mac and cheese? Peanut butter and jelly?”

Louis was carrying Harry in his arms, tickling his belly as they headed towards the kitchen. After that little kiss Harry gave him back in his bedroom, Louis decided it was fine to let his guard down. 

There was no doubt that Harry was the sweetest boy he'd ever met. His laugh was infectious, and for being raised by a crackhead, he was so well mannered. And fuck, was he adorable, with his beautiful curls, warm green eyes, and milky skin. 

Harry squealed softly in response to the tickles, clinging tighter around Louis’ neck. “Louehhhh!! ‘M tick-ticklish!” he giggled, burying his face in Louis’ neck and breathing hotly against his skin. “A-And you pick!”

Louis ignored the way his pulse quickened, his neck tingling where Harry’s lips were. The boy had these plump cartoon lips, it was crazy. 

He swallowed hard and set Harry down on the granite counter of the kitchen island. He stepped back, met with bright and curious eyes. 

The social worker had filled him in on everything about Harry’s past, so he knew how scarce food was in his old home. Louis had already stocked the fridge up with loads of healthy shit and even some kid-friendly snacks. He’d get better and make sure it wasn't only filled with old takeaway and beer. 

He opened the fridge and scanned their options before looking over his shoulder at Harry. “I’m not really the best cook,” he admitted to the boy, who still looked at him like he hung the moon. He hadn't been looked at that way since the early stages of his relationship with Zayn. The comparison was extremely inappropriate.

Harry swung his legs back and forth, his smile never once faltering and his dimples only seeming to grow deeper. 

“I make really yummy noodles, LouLou. Want me to cook for us?” he offered, and that just about broke Louis’ heart. 

He walked back over to Harry and twirled his finger around the boy’s springy hair. “Babe, you're never gonna have to cook again, okay?” He took Harry’s tiny hands in his own, tracing out the little burns on his fingers. “Don't want you to hurt yourself. I do need a little helper, if you're up for it…”

Harry suddenly perked up and nodded quickly. “Oh, I can do that!” he squeaked.

Louis smiled at him fondly, his heart already so full of love for the boy. He was probably the purest, sweetest, most beautiful person out there. 

“I’ll start the mac and cheese, and then we’ll make some cookies for later, okay? Cute little boys deserve lots of sweets. I think I have my mum’s recipe somewhere…”

He rifled through some drawers, pushing past some bills and junk mail before finding a little notepad filled with his mum’s best recipes. He handed it to Harry, giving his cheek a kiss before getting to work on some easy mac. 

While he was stirring the milk in, he caught sight of Harry squinting at the notepad.

“Harry? You okay?”

The boy looked up at him with a small pout. “Yes,” he said, though he hesitated. 

Louis raised a brow. 

“You don't know how to read, am I right?” he guessed, lowering the heat on the stove and going over to where Harry was clutching onto the notepad. 

Harry’s eyes widened, his mouth forming a little o. “How did you know that? Do you have magical powers?” 

Louis smirked. God, this kid was too cute. Louis was so in love already, and it had only been half an hour. 

“Mm, maybe,” he said mysteriously, tickling Harry’s belly and feeling his heart warm when the kitchen was instantly filled with giggles. “You can just call me Super Lou!”

Harry squealed as Louis continued to tickle to his sides and tummy, his legs squeezing around the man’s waist. “St-stop!” he giggled breathlessly, notepad dropping to the counter as he tried to grab Louis’ wrists. 

Louis had never smiled this widely before, not for the longest time. Harry was now lying down, his shirt riding up and exposing his cute tummy. It was practically screaming to be tickled. He ran his fingers up and down his boy’s tummy, giggling along with him. 

“P-please, LouLou!!” Harry whined between gasps, wriggling on the counter and tightening his legs around Louis. “I’ll do anything!!”

Anything? Louis hummed in consideration, slowing his fingers on Harry’s skin. “What about… three kisses?”

Harry instantly nodded, though he was no longer laughing. His belly was rising up and down beneath Louis’ hands as he caught his breath. 

Louis leaned down, about to turn his face to present his cheek, but Harry was faster and quickly pecked his lips. 

It wasn’t weird. It wasn't. Plenty of children kissed their parents on the lips. He was certain he'd kissed his mum there loads of times. Maybe it was a bit strange considering Harry had practically just come into his life… But Louis found that he didn't care. His lips were even tingling. 

He looked at Harry for a moment, eyes focused on the boy’s bitten red lips. 

“Wasn't the agreement three, darling?”

Harry blushed and nodded, curls splayed on the counter, creating a beautiful halo. Louis loved him so much, it was crazy. 

“Sorry, LouLou,” he murmured, licking his lips before leaning up again. He didn't have to go far, since Louis was so close to closing the gap between them already. 

The kisses were short and sweet, though Louis could taste the strawberry milk Harry must have had earlier that day. And there were a lot more than just the two, but Louis couldn't help himself. After each one, he just continued to kiss Harry, showering him with a dozen soft pecks. Harry was struggling to keep up, soft giggles falling from his gorgeous lips. 

“My tummy feels funny,” Harry whispered once Louis finally found some self control. 

A million thoughts were racing through Louis’ head. He chose to ignore them until he was alone, not wanting to make Harry feel uneasy.

“Must be the butterflies in there,” Louis told him, smiling and leaning down to kiss the soft skin of Harry’s belly. 

Harry blushed and reached down to pet Louis’ hair. “Do you have them too? The butterflies?”

Louis rested his cheek on the curve of Harry’s belly, looking up at his boy. Was it normal to feel this attached to somebody? To feel this indescribable amount of love for a boy he'd just met? 

“Yeah, I have them too, princess.”

****

Harry decided mac and cheese was his new favorite food. There was nothing to dislike about it, it was cheesy and had noodles! Harry was so in love. Though, he was certain he was more in love with the man who'd made it. 

He was on the tiled floor as Louis washed their dishes, sitting right by his feet. He looked at the older man’s ankles, admiring the ink that decorated them. His mother’s boyfriend had tattoos, but Harry never found them appealing. Louis’ were the prettiest pictures he'd ever seen. 

He traced the letters of the “rogue” tattoo, briefly wondering what it said. Then he wondered if Louis was going to enroll him in school, so he could finally learn how to read every single one of Louis’ tattoos. 

“What are you doing down there?” Louis asked, looking down at him as he dried a pot with a rag. He was smiling, looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world. 

Harry just giggled and blew him a kiss. “Waiting for you so we can play,” he chirped, wrapping his arms around Louis’ leg and rubbing his cheek against the fabric of his pants. He wanted the fabric gone so he could feel the older man’s skin against his. 

“Yeah? What do you wanna play, baby?”

Louis set the pot down and was now paying full attention to him. Harry blushed and looked up at him, licking his lips nervously. He really liked it when Louis tickled him earlier, especially the kissing that occurred afterwards. 

Unfortunately, Harry didn't think a kissing game existed.

“You called me princess earlier,” he remembered, eyes lighting up. “Can we play princess?”

Louis tilted his head curiously. “And how do we play this princess game, princess?” he asked, scooping Harry up into his arms and carrying him upstairs. 

Harry threw his arms around Louis’ neck, nuzzling his nose against his warm skin. “I wanna be the princess. Can I wear a princess dress, LouLou?” 

He watched Louis think, and for a moment he thought maybe the suggestion was too much. But then Louis broke into a huge grin and headed towards Harry’s bedroom. More specifically, Harry’s closet. 

“I have a little sister, Doris,” Louis explained quickly. He set Harry down so he could look through the clothes properly. Harry just blinked, wondering if all of them were for him. “Before this became your room, it used to be my guest room and my family’s stayed here a few times. She actually forgot her… Aha! Found it!”

And then Louis pulled out the most beautiful dress Harry had ever laid eyes upon. It was a light pink color, with little rose buds adorning the short tutu-like skirt. Harry had never seen anything prettier in his entire life. 

“Can I wear that?” Harry asked softly, fingers reaching up to touch the flimsy skirt. 

“Of course,” Louis said firmly, and Harry couldn't help but smile. His mother’s boyfriend always told him off, even smacked him around a bit, for acting girly. 

Louis knelt down then, taking his shirt off for him. He kept looking at him, silently asking if this was okay, but Harry was too busy enjoying the casual brushes of their skin to really notice. If Louis noticed the fading bruises and burns littered across Harry’s torso, he didn't say a word. He appreciated that.

Once Harry was just in his tiny white undies, Louis quickly slipped the dress over his head. He then backed away a bit to really look at him. 

Harry blushed a bit, looking up at Louis with pink cheeks and a shy smile. “Do I look pretty?” he asked, noticing the way Louis’ eyes kept scanning up and down his body. The skirt felt too short, but at the same time, it wasn't short enough. 

“You’re stunning, Harry,” Louis whispered, voice soft. “So beautiful, the prettiest princess. My princess.”

Harry perked up and walked closer to where Louis was kneeling. “Yours?” he asked hopefully, the butterflies from earlier returning as Louis placed a hand on his lower back. 

“Mine,” Louis murmured, licking his lips as his eyes flickered down Harry’s body again. “Harry? Can I kiss you?”

The boy nodded quickly, his heart hammering in his tiny chest. “Please,” he whimpered.

Louis switched from his kneeling position to a more comfortable sitting one. He pulled Harry onto his lap, the little boy straddling his hips. The tutu of the dress fell gracefully along his upper thighs.

The first kisses were soft, each a short little peck. Harry returned each of them, loving the way Louis was stroking his back with one hand and using the other to trace along his thigh. 

“I love you so much,” Louis breathed, pulling away to look at his boy for a moment. He was also trying to stop himself from doing more damage. “I’m gonna be the best daddy to you, okay?”

Harry didn't like the fact that they stopped kissing. 

“Yes, I love you too, daddy,” he said impatiently. “Now kiss me, please.”

Louis’ eyes widened, and it was clear he instantly regretted saying the word ‘daddy,’ because it was absolute _sin_ coming from those lips. His head hurt too much, but even worse, his briefs were beginning to tighten from his fattening cock. 

All because of this five year old boy. 

Louis was in the middle of trying to place when he'd become this fucked up when he suddenly felt a pair of plush lips against his own. Harry was no longer sticking to the sweet pecks that'd been exchanged in the past, oh no. He was moving his lips in the same way, but he wasn't pulling away after each kiss. 

Fuck it. 

“Shh, baby, like this,” Louis moaned against Harry’s lips, his fingers stroking along the soft skin of his princess’ milky thighs. He properly kissed Harry, moving his mouth against his. 

It was a few minutes before Harry finally got the hang of it, but Louis didn't mind. Kissing Harry was something he'd never be able to get enough of. It made him forget about the past month of heartbreak.

Harry was really into the kiss, once he finally learned how it worked. He was so into it, that he didn't notice the fact that he was sitting directly on top of Louis’ erection Nope, he didn't seem to notice anything as he wiggled a bit, scooching further up Louis’ lap and creating a burning friction. 

“Good? Am I doing good?” Harry asked, pulling away. 

Louis wanted to cry. That was how good Harry looked, his lips extra red and inviting. He was so gorgeous, so warm, so eager to please. He also wanted to cry because he was a sick, sick man. 

How did he get here? Just yesterday, he was a good man, a man who was about to foster a sweet boy from a rough home. He was getting over the end of a relationship. And it had been a fairly healthy relationship, and sure, Zayn had cheated, but _Zayn had been an adult_.

Harry was this precious little baby who just wanted to be loved. And Louis was so sick to take advantage of that, and for what? To replace Zayn? To fill some perverse need?

He deserved the spot in hell he surely earned in the last hour. 

Harry nudged him, batting those sinfully long lashes and distracting him from his thoughts. 

“Yeah, princess.” He took a deep breath. “You’re perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i appreciate every comment and kudos xo
> 
> i'm currently on vacation but i'll try to update when i can!


	3. Chapter 3

Louis blinked his eyes open, his vision slowly focusing on the perfect little boy lying across his chest. They'd decided to watch a film, some Disney movie that Harry had selected, and Louis must have dosed off. Harry seemed to still be deep in sleep, his tiny thumb tucked between his lips. 

He admired his baby boy for a few moments, mentally cooing at the sight. All of the events that happened earlier didn't really matter, he finally decided. Kisses were kisses, and that was all they'd done. Yeah, he got hard, but shit, he was a twenty five year old man who hadn't gotten laid since his break up. It was normal. 

Yeah. Completely normal, he thought, as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s head and rubbed his back soothingly. It just couldn't happen again.

He reached into his pocket for his phone, frowning when he saw that it was nearly dinner time. Just as he was about to lock his phone, he saw that he had several missed calls from Zayn. 

His heart lurched. They hadn't spoken since Zayn came around to collect his belongings from his lawn. After that, Louis kept himself holed up at home and Zayn just never contacted him again. He assumed he was now dating the muscled man he'd been fucking for months behind his back. 

It's fine.

Well, it was, until now. Louis’ thumb hovered over Zayn’s contact. What did he want? 

He swallowed hard and shook his head to himself. It wasn't anything important, it couldn't be. Everything had been said and done between them, and Louis was finally done licking his wounds. He now had a beautiful little boy. 

His Harry. He smiled down at the sleeping beauty sprawled across his chest. He was still wearing the princess dress, the tutu riding up in his sleep and now exposing his tight white undies and plush bum. 

Louis swallowed hard, eyeing the way Harry’s legs were spread, the backs of his thighs almost begging to be touched and marked. 

No. 

He pushed away the dark thoughts and carefully stood up with Harry in arms, making sure not to disturb him. Harry’s face tucked itself into his neck, little breaths tickling Louis’ skin as he carried him to his own bedroom. 

He carefully set Harry on the large king sized bed and undressed him, keeping his eyes focused on his sleeping face rather than his body. He thumbed through his clothes before picking one of his old football jerseys to dress him in. Louis had bought clothes for Harry a few days ago, but something in him really wanted to see his boy in his jersey. 

Once Harry was tucked into his bed, Louis watched him for a moment. He was gorgeous, the most beautiful boy on the planet. His lips were parted as he snoozed on, his eyelashes fluttering occasionally. 

Louis was so in love. 

When he left the room, he headed downstairs to prepare dinner. He’d just taken out a chicken to defrost when someone suddenly knocked on the front door. He frowned. Niall had a key, and his family always let him know before they dropped by. 

He padded towards the door, stopping to turn the television off and to turn on some lamps. The person continued to knock, the sounds getting louder and more aggressive. 

Louis furrowed his brows as he approached the door. “Jesus fucking christ, I’m coming,” he mumbled, finally opening it. 

And, well. 

Zayn stood there, fist frozen in midair as though he was about to knock again. He was wearing his usual black skinny jeans and a dark leather jacket that reeked of cigarette smoke. His bleached hair had grown a bit from his short buzz cut. 

He looked really fucking good. 

“Lou,” he murmured, eyes lighting up a bit when he looked at him. “Been calling and calling.”

Louis stiffened a bit. He was drunk.

“Did you drive here?” he asked, looking up and down the street for Zayn’s car. “God, Zayn-”

“Nooo, I walked. Don't be silly, love.” He placed a finger on Louis’ lips and walked them into the house. “Now shh, lemme talk, okay? Or even better, lemme come home.”

Louis’ eyes widened and he immediately pushed the man off of him. “Come home? You want to come home?” he repeated incredulously, brows knitting together. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Zayn shook his head quickly and moved closer to Louis, placing his hands on his shoulders. “No, listen, babe. That guy didn't mean shit to me, yeah? Just wanna come home to you, wanna sleep in our bed.”

“You fucked another man in our bed,” Louis stated, taking a deep breath. “Please, just get out. I’ll call you a cab, okay?”

“You still love me, don't you, Lou?” Zayn mumbled against Louis’ neck, breathing in deeply. “Still think about me? C’mon, love.”

Louis froze, his heart hammering in his chest as Zayn peppered kisses all over his skin. His eyes fluttered shut and he was brought back to the good times, just a few months ago, when they were happy together. 

“Zayn,” he breathed, body pressed up against the wall. “Zayn, please…”

He felt his ex’s teeth sink into his skin, pulling and sucking at the skin. He couldn't fight the whimper that left his lips. It felt so good, but he knew it was empty. 

“Daddy?”

Louis’ eyes snapped open and he pushed Zayn off of him, causing him to swear loudly as he stumbled into the coffee table. 

Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs, Louis’ jersey falling past his knees. His curls were all tousled from sleep, but his eyes were wide from the scene he'd just witnessed. 

“Fuck,” Louis whispered under his breath. He swallowed hard and walked over to Harry, kneeling down in front of him. “Hey, baby love.”

He ignored Zayn, who was spluttering in the corner. His focus was solely on his boy. 

Harry frowned and stroked Louis’ neck, finger tracing along the wet trail Zayn had left. “Who’s that? Why did he bite you? Are you okay, LouLou?”

He sounded so worried, his lower lip trembling as he looked up at Louis with those beautiful green eyes. 

Louis felt guilty, almost as if he'd been caught cheating. Almost. 

“That’s Zayn, princess. He, um… He used to live here,” he settled on, biting his lip and then taking Harry’s hands in his. “I’m fine, he wasn't doing anything bad. He’s actually going to leave now.”

Zayn was dumbstruck. “You have a kid? Lou, what the fuck?”

Louis narrowed his eyes at him. “Watch your language. And yes, this is my Harry.”

“Are you kidding me?” Zayn said in the same tone, in absolute disbelief. “What, you couldn't have adopted a dog like normal people do after a break up? You literally went and adopted a fucking kid?”

Louis snapped, especially when he felt Harry cower into him. “Leave now, or I’m calling the cops. I never want to see you again.”

Zayn threw his hands up and left, but not after swearing several times and flipping him off. It was rather petty, and Louis couldn't believe he ate ten pints of Ben and Jerry’s within a week because of their break up. 

Good fucking riddance. Niall would be proud. 

“I’m so sorry, baby! He’ll never bother us again,” Louis promised, focusing on his baby and petting his hair. “I'm so, so sorry.”

Harry pulled away and placed his hand on Louis’ cheek. “It's okay, daddy,” he told him, and fuck, Louis regretted ever giving him the idea of calling him that. It was enough to make his cock twitch in interest. Shit. “He won't live here again, right? Just me and you here?”

Louis nodded quickly, leaning into Harry’s soft palm. “Yeah, princess. Just me and you,” he repeated, turning his head slightly to kiss Harry’s fingers. 

Harry beamed, dimple finally deepening. “Good.” 

Just as Louis was about to suggest they start making dinner, Harry moved forward and pressed his lips against Louis’. He moved against him in confident fluid motions, plump lips practically massaging his own thin ones. 

Louis was going to hell. But for now, he was in heaven. 

What the hell, he decided, and he moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting his tongue gently part Harry’s. Harry happily allowed Louis’ tongue entrance, even wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently like a lolly. 

Louis was most definitely in heaven, and he didn't want to ever leave. 

He whimpered softly and sat down on a step, pulling Harry down onto his lap so that the boy was straddling him. Harry’s bum was directly on top of his hard cock, and the pressure was driving him insane. 

“Daddy, you have a bruise,” Harry whispered after breaking the kiss to catch his breath.

“It's a good bruise, baby. Feels good to get it,” Louis explained breathlessly, placing his hand on Harry’s hip and massaging it gently. “Do you… Do you wanna try?”

Harry was nodding before he even finished asking the question. 

“How do I do it? I don't wanna hurt you, LouLou,” he whispered, nose rubbing against Louis. “Love you too much. Never want to hurt you, ever.”

Louis’ heart swelled. He was so gone for his baby. 

“You could never hurt me, princess,” Louis promised, and then he promised himself he wouldn't ever hurt this angel. “Remember what Zayn was doing? Kissing and sucking and then biting? Just like that, baby. I, um, I like biting a lot so don't be afraid of hurting me.”

Harry wasted no time and was already pressing the sweetest of kisses to Louis’ neck. Louis was positive he could get high off of the feeling of his lips, it was ridiculous. He gasped softly when he felt tiny teeth nipping and then tugging on his neck, and then finally, the sucking. 

“Oh my god, feels so good, princess,” Louis moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to give Harry space. 

Harry alternated between sucking and biting, getting more and more confident with going harder as Louis encouraged him. As he was working on the love bite, he started to rock his hips gently on Louis’ lap, almost as though he was riding a pony. 

“Shit,” Louis breathed, squeezing his eyes shut and doing everything he could not to thrust up into Harry and seek the friction he desperately wanted. 

“It's so pretty,” Harry whispered as he pulled away to admire the blooming hickey. Louis obviously couldn't see it, but he could feel that it was going to be a huge pain to hide. He didn't care in the slightest. 

No, what he was more focused on was the fact that Harry was still grinding down on him. The boy didn't even know he was doing it. 

“Baby,” Louis whispered shakily, short moans leaving his lips every time Harry’s hips dug down a bit harder. “Oh-, Harry, oh my god, keep going, love. Do you feel that?”

He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Harry. The boy’s mouth was open as he rode Louis’ lap, practically bouncing on his clothed cock. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was in absolute bliss, just riding Louis’ lap like that was his one purpose. 

“Daddy,” he whimpered, letting out a gasp. “Feels so good! My willy… Oh, daddy…”

Louis couldn't take it any longer. He lifted Harry up and carried him to the couch. He sat down, placing Harry beside him, and then quickly took his shirt off. As he was tugging his joggers down, he looked over and saw that Harry was now just in his little briefs. 

“You're so beautiful, princess,” Louis whispered, leaning back into the cushions as Harry took his spot on Louis’ lap. “Look so good on my cock, my pretty baby.”

Harry blushed and resumed his bouncing, his soft moans filling the room. “I like this better, daddy, without pants,” he told him, hands planted on Louis’ chest so he had better leverage. “Daddy, you're so big and hard, love feeling you against me.”

Louis moaned at that, finally allowing himself to thrust up to meet Harry’s grinding. The room had gotten at least ten degrees hotter, and fuck, his boxers were already damp with precome. He looked down, biting hard on his lip when he could see the outline of Harry’s cock through those sinfully transparent briefs of his. 

“Baby, you're so hard for daddy,” Louis practically growled, hands now cupping Harry’s bum as he increased the speed of his thrusts. “Oh god, Harry, ‘m so close…”

He squeezed and kneaded Harry’s cheeks, spreading them and imagining what it would feel like to actually watch his cock disappear between them. The thought alone, and the fact that Harry had let out a particularly loud moan and was now trembling over him, caused him to release and spill into his boxers. 

He was shaking and had to bury his face in Harry’s sweaty neck. It took a bit, but soon the shame was washing over him and he felt like a huge piece of shit. But that feeling didn't last, because when he opened his eyes, Harry was kneeling beside him with his face hovering over his lap. 

“Daddy, what's that? Did you pee?” he asked curiously, still panting a bit. He impatiently tugged on the waistband of Louis’ underwear.

Louis chuckled at the question, the guilt leaving for a bit. “No, baby, I didn't pee. That would be yucky,” he told him, nose wrinkled up. “Though, some people are into that. It's come.”

“What’s that?” Harry asked, eyes widening as Louis took his boxers off and revealed his sticky and softening cock. “Oh… wow, daddy, it's really pretty. And big.”

Louis’ cheeks felt hot. “Thank you, love. And um, come’s this stuff that comes out of your willy when you climax. Like, when you feel really, really good. But you won't come until you're a bit older, sweetheart. I think you had an orgasm though…”

Harry blushed too, his cheeks matching Louis’. “Is that the really good feeling, daddy? It was like… Like fireworks in my belly.”

Louis laughed and nodded, petting Harry’s hair. “Yes, that's it.”

Harry thought about that for a while, and just when Louis was about to pull his pants up and get started on dinner, the five year old leaned down and began licking the side of his cock.

“Harry,” Louis squeaked, biting his lip and feeling his cock gain interest. 

Harry looked up at him, though he was still licking the come off his cock. “Mmmm,” he moaned as he lapped up the sticky substance, starting to suck along the shaft before circling his tongue around the head. 

Louis was on cloud nine. There was no way this was reality, no fucking way this beautiful little boy was sucking his cock clean. It had to have been some amazing dream. 

“You like the taste, babe?” Louis breathed, watching as Harry dipped his tongue into his slit. 

Harry nodded quickly, tongue searching for more when he finally took Louis’ head into his mouth. He suckled on it, and it took every ounce of self control Louis had left not to fuck his gorgeous mouth. God, his red lips were an absolute masterpiece, the way they stretched around his cock. 

Louis was hard again in no time, and Harry’s eyes just widened at how big Louis’ cock had grown in his mouth. He didn't seem disgusted or anything, only continued to suck on him like a lolly. 

“You're so good, Harry, so good at pleasing daddy,” Louis cooed, reaching down to wrap a hand around the base of his cock. 

Harry quickly slapped his hand away, replacing it with his own tiny one. Fuck, his tiny hand couldn't even fully wrap around his girth. That fact alone got Louis closer, and he was a bit embarrassed at how quickly he was about to come again. 

“Mm, sorry, princess,” he apologized, biting his lip and closing his eyes. “Move your hand up and down on my willy, okay? Don't hurt your throat, don't want my baby hurt…”

Harry took his advice and was eagerly pumping his cock with both hands now while his mouth focused on sucking his head. Louis was certain this was the best blowie he'd ever received, and he'd received quite a lot. 

“Oh my god, Harry… Baby, fuck, move your mouth away, I’m gonna-!” he cried out as he spilled his second load, abdomen burning hot from the released pressure. 

Louis finally opened his eyes and nearly fainted at the sight. 

Harry was still on his knees beside him, yes, but there was come dripping from his lips. He was staring at Louis, his cheeks a bit full, and after a moment, he swallowed. 

Louis wasted no time in hungrily kissing him, pulling him close and tasting himself on those beautiful lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii! sorry this took a while!
> 
> thank u for reading so far wow omg!! i appreciate every view, kudos and comment i receive <3 it means so much, thank u!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was sitting in Louis’ bed, waiting for his new foster father to return. They'd decided on ordering pizza since Louis wasn't really feeling up to cooking, and just a minute ago, he'd gone downstairs to answer the door for the delivery man. 

Harry laid back into Louis’ pillows, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. He was surrounded by the older man’s scent, practically engulfed in it. A small giggle left his lips as he rolled around a bit. 

“What's so funny?”

Harry looked up instantly and beamed when he saw Louis standing in the doorway with a box of pizza. He could smell it from the bed and soon his mouth was salivating. He’d had pizza only a handful of times, when his mother’s boyfriend would toss him bits of crust like a dog. He loved it though.

“Pizza!” he squealed, ignoring Louis’ question and sitting up now. He’d put Louis’ jersey back on, his tiny frame swimming in the red material. “Are we eating in bed?”

Louis plopped down beside him and set the box on the nightstand. “Of course! We can get all comfy and watch another movie, if you’d like?” Louis suggested as he opened the box and put a slice on a paper plate. He handed it to Harry, who accepted it gratefully and with a kiss to his daddy’s cheek.

“Princess movie?” Harry asked hopefully. He took a bite of the pizza, his insides warming up. 

Louis chuckled softly and nodded, leaning down to kiss the corner of Harry’s mouth. “You have a lil grease there, baby,” he cooed, and Harry felt his heartbeat speed up when Louis’ tongue darted out to lick the trail of pizza grease. “My messy boy.”

Harry blushed. “Sorry, daddy,” he whispered.

As they watched whatever movie was on Disney Channel and ate their pizza, Harry was deep in thought. He knew his relationship with Louis wasn't exactly normal, because his mother never acted this way with him. They didn't kiss or exchange orgasms. His nose wrinkled at the very thought. Gross. 

“Pizza taste okay, love? I ordered pepperoni, but I can pick them off if ya want,” Louis offered quickly, his brow creasing when he noticed Harry practically gagging. 

“Hmmm? Oh, no, it's very yummy, LouLou,” the little boy assured him, a smile replacing his grimace. “Thank you.”

He leaned up from his place on Louis’ lap to give him a quick pizza-grease-filled kiss to his lips. 

So yeah, it wasn't normal. But Harry was already falling into this routine of kisses and affection. Plus if he wasn't the one doing these things with Louis, then Zayn would be. Just the thought made him uncomfortable. 

Once the pizza was nearly finished and their tummies filled, Louis left him again to put away the leftovers. When he returned, Harry was fast asleep, all curled up almost like a kitten. 

Louis smiled fondly, sitting down beside him and soft of admiring him. His lashes looked so long as they fluttered against his cheeks. He looked angelic, like this pure little cherub that was capable of only doing good. It was hard to believe that he’d just come to Louis that day, that they’d formed this fond over the course of hours.

He carried Harry into his own room and tucked him into bed. The little boy only stirred a little bit, his tiny fingers wrapping around Louis’ firmly, as though to keep him there. He chuckled to himself and managed to pull away without waking him up.

The guilt didn’t hit him until he was in his own bed, the darkness feeling suffocating as he lied there under the sheets.

He was disgusting, there was no other way around it. Who in their right mind does that to a little kid? He was suddenly brought back to his high school forensics class, when they learned about killers and pedophiles. Oh god, he was classified as a pedophile now, since he’d enjoyed everything he’d done with Harry. He was sick, so sick. Normal people didn’t get hard to the thought of fucking their son.

Speaking of getting hard.

Louis groaned, head throwing back as he stared at the ceiling in exasperation. He’d been fine wallowing in his own pity and self-hatred until he actually thought about being inside of Harry, feeling how tight he’d be around his cock. Shit. Harry seemed to love everything they’d done, so he could just imagine the noises and facial expressions his baby would make as Louis pounded into his tiny hole. Would he even fit?

Before he knew it, his boxers were shucked off and he was naked in bed with a fist wrapped around his cock. He kept an even tighter grip than usual, trying to create how Harry would feel as though he was riding him that moment. His ragged breaths and low moans filled the room as he pumped his hand up and down along his shaft, thinking about how enthusiastic Harry got when they played. 

When he came, he quickly wiped away all the evidence of his perversion and fell asleep.

***

A week passed by before they did anything sexual again.

Since Harry was five and it was the law to have him in school, Louis had gone down to the closest primary school and enrolled him. It was spring, so Harry had missed the majority of the year, but the school was sure he’d be perfectly fine. If there were any problems, they’d sit down and discuss it. They also suggested that Louis tutor him at home.

“I don’t wanna go,” Harry whimpered on the morning of his first day.

They were standing in front of the school, kids and parents rushing past them since the bell was due to ring in a few minutes. It was a fairly nice April morning, the flowers starting the bloom and very few clouds lingering in the sky. 

Despite the lovely weather, Louis was a wreck. He and Harry had done everything together, spend every minute by each other’s side. After Harry had a nightmare on his second night, they’d even taken to sleeping in Louis’ bed. It wasn’t dirty, it was innocent and loving, and Louis found himself growing even more attached to his boy by the day. Besides the long kisses that still occurred (it was inevitable, given how beautiful Harry’s lips were), they remained platonic.

That didn’t mean Louis didn’t have a glorious wank during his morning showers with images of his baby filling his head.

Again, it was inevitable.

“Daddy, please? I wanna go home with you,” Harry begged, his large eyes glassy with tears. His nose was already pink and his cheeks splotchy.

Louis knelt down so that they were eye-level and took Harry’s shaking hands in his own. “Love, you’ve got to go to school. Remember how you wanted to learn how to read? Don’t you want to be daddy’s smart boy?” he cooed, nuzzling his nose with Harry’s.

Harry sniffed and nodded. Louis pouted, truly feeling for his boy. Being the new kid was never fun, and he knew how other children could be.

“If anyone gives you a hard time, what do you do?”

“Tell my teacher and you,” Harry recited with a small giggle, though his face was still streaked with tears. Louis quickly got some Kleenex out from his jacket pocket and dabbed at his face. “You’ll be here when I’m done, right?”

Louis nodded and straightened Harry’s shirt. They’d gone shopping the other day, getting Harry whatever he wanted. It was actually really bad, considering how Louis was incapable of saying no to him. Whenever Harry pouted his lips or batted his lashes, Louis was suddenly weak and only knew one word: yes. But who could blame him? Harry had come from a life where he’d had nothing, so it was only fair that he have everything now.

He wasn’t spoiling him, nope. Niall could choke.

For his first day, Harry had chosen an official Rovers jersey and these little black cotton shorts that exposed his upper thighs. Louis thought he looked adorable, and when he scanned the schoolyard, he was very proud of the fact that Harry was the cutest kid there.

“I’ll be right here, at this exact spot, when it’s 2:30,” Louis promised, littering Harry’s face with kisses and feeling his heart warm when he heard the giggles. “And Niall is coming over for dinner, remember? You’re gonna see Niall again.”

Harry hadn’t seen Niall since the day he and his partner rescued him.

“Ooh, I like him,” Harry chirped, grinning. And no, Louis wasn’t jealous. 

“Everyone does,” Louis replied and sighed when the bell rang. “That’s you, darling. I’ll see you soon, okay? I love you so much.”

Harry threw his arms around Louis’ neck and pressed the softest of kisses to the skin there. “Love you too, LouLou.”

When Louis walked away, he had to force himself not to look over his shoulder. In all the movies, that made the separation harder. So he couldn’t. He swallowed hard and quickly wiped away a stray tear. Allergies, he quickly thought to himself.

Once he reached his car, he finally allowed himself to turn. Harry was still there, watching him. He beamed when Louis looked at him and blew him at least a dozen kisses before skipping off into the school. 

Louis cried the entire drive home.

***

He was five minutes early to pick up Harry.

At home, he’d gotten a lot of work done in the morning, able to catch up on everything he’d put off since Harry came into his life. He made a sandwich around noon and spent the next two hours watching whatever football match was on TV. He’d exchanged a few texts with Niall, mostly just confirming their dinner plans.

The bell rang, startling Louis. Just seconds later, the doors swung open and loads of children came pouring out into the yard. Louis searched the heads for a certain mop of curls, anxiously tugging on his Adidas windbreaker.

Suddenly blue met green.

“Daddy!” Harry squealed, running past the children and jumping into Louis’ awaiting arms. He wrapped his legs around Louis’ middle, koala clinging onto Louis for dear life. “I missed you so much. Did you miss me?”

Louis closed his eyes, his arms and heart full. “Of course I missed you, love. Couldn’t stop thinking about you all day.”

Harry seemed to like that answer. “Daddy, I made a friend today,” he told him as soon as Louis strapped him into his booster seat. “His name is Nick, and he’s ten! Like, ten years old! Isn’t that so cool?”

Louis hummed in acknowledgement, shutting the door and getting in the driver’s seat so they could start heading home. Ten? That was five whole years older than Harry, was that even allowed? He’d rather Harry play with other little kids, babbling on about cooties and finger paints.

“How did you and Nick meet?” Louis asked, trying to keep his bitterness to himself. He reminded himself that any friend Harry made was a good friend, since the boy really needed them. 

“We went down the slide together, daddy,” Harry replied, and when Louis looked in the rearview mirror, he caught his boy smiling at him. “I was scared a little, since it was sooo tall, but then Nick said he’d go down with me. He was behind me and put his arms around my tummy, and it wasn’t even scary! My eyes were open the whole time!”

Louis’ smile twitched. Nick seemed a bit too touchy, for his taste. Then he mentally slapped himself. He should’ve been thrilled that Harry was making friends, especially touchy male friends closer to his age. Sure, five years was a stretch, but it wasn’t twenty. He knew Harry would be better off forming attachments with other children, but still, a part of him needed Harry to choose him at the end of the day.

It was so selfish.

“That’s nice of him, Harry,” he finally said, drumming his fingertips along the steering wheel as he waited for a red light. “And I’m so proud of you for going down the slide like a big boy.”

Harry grinned to himself. “Thank you, daddy. Can Nick come over to play one day?”

It would be innocent, he told himself. No normal ten year old thinks about seducing a five year old. They’d probably be playing with Harry’s toys or watching television. It’d be fine, and shit, Louis really needed to get a hold of himself.

“Sure, baby,” he mumbled, finally turning into their driveway. 

He unbuckled Harry from his booster seat and the two of them went inside their home. Harry went upstairs to put away his backpack and get settled, while Louis headed into the kitchen to start dinner before Niall came around. 

Louis was seasoning the chicken when he felt a pair of arms hug his leg. He looked down and smiled to himself when he saw a head of curls. 

“You okay, love?” he asked, washing his hands of the seasoning and drying them with a rag before kneeling down in front of Harry. 

Harry nodded and leaned forward to peck Louis’ lips. “Daddy, you know that I love you more than anybody in the whole world, right?” He cupped Louis’ face with his tiny little hands, forcing the older man to look at him.

Louis raised a brow. “Yes, baby.”

“And that means I love you more than any other boy in the whole world,” Harry added, emphasizing each word. “You’re my prince charming, LouLou. I’m the princess. Remember, you saved me.”

And Louis felt awful now, for getting jealous over a new friend of Harry’s. Because duh, of course this kid wasn’t going to ruin what they had. He was stupid to think Harry would just forget about that.

“Yeah, I know, love,” he whispered, nuzzling his nose against Harry’s. “I love you so much, yeah? So, so much. Probably more than daddies should love their babies.”

Harry pouted and just moved closer to him so that their chests were touching. “But that makes you the best daddy then.” Then he licked his own lips, a sight that had Louis stirring in his boxers. It’d been a week without touching him, a week of being strong, but Louis was crumbling over the smallest of actions. He was so weak. “Daddy, ‘m hard,” he whispered.

Louis whimpered softly. He deserved an award of staying strong for a week, right? 

“Do you want daddy to take care of you, love?” he asked, searching Harry’s expression for anything that would stop him from doing anything further. All he saw was pure want, Harry’s pupils dilated quite a bit and his lower lip bitten raw. 

His boy nodded, already taking Louis’ hand in his and leading him towards the living room, to the couch. It was clear that Harry had been wanting this just as much as he had, and the thought alone was enough to make the bulge in Louis’ jeans grow.

“Kiss me, daddy,” Harry begged, lying down on the couch. 

Louis was just noticing that Harry had changed since they’d gotten home, that he was now only wearing his new Rovers jersey. That was it. Louis could see the outline of his tiny prick standing beneath the material of the shirt, and from where he was kneeling in front of the couch, he could see that Harry wasn’t wearing underwear.

“You’re so naughty, Harry,” Louis whispered, getting on the couch and hovering over Harry’s body. One hand slipped under the jersey, resting on the boy’s hip. “Were you thinking about daddy touching you all week?”

Harry nodded quickly, hips trying to move up to chase friction, but Louis’ hand held them in place. “Yes, daddy, I was scared that you didn’t want to touch me anymore,” he whined, batting those lashes at Louis.

Louis pouted and leaned down to brush his lips over Harry’s softly, skin just barely touching. “Shh, of course I still want to touch you. I always want to touch you, kiss you… You’re my little princess.”

Harry blushed, his little hands reaching up to tangle in Louis’ hair. “Kiss me, daddy,” he repeated, voice soft. “Want your tongue.”

And how could Louis say no to that? He finally enveloped Harry’s lips with his own, moaning as his baby began kissing him back eagerly, his lips parting and begging Louis inside. He let his tongue explore the velvety walls of Harry’s mouth before he sucked on the boy’s tongue teasingly, relishing in the sounds he made as he fell apart.

“Daddyyy,” Harry moaned as Louis attached his lips to his neck, pressing soft, barely there, kisses to the skin. He couldn’t leave a mark, especially since Harry started school and nosy teachers would be paying attention. “Daddy, please…”

Louis had an idea, knew exactly what he wanted to do to Harry. He’d been thinking about it for the past three days, even had dreams about how he’d make Harry fall apart this way. 

“You trust me, right, love?” He nudged his nose against Harry’s collarbone, looking up at him to make sure Harry was okay. “I wanna try something.”

Harry just nodded, fidgeting a bit. “Yes, daddy, please, just do something!”

Louis chuckled softly and nodded, pulling away and getting settled between Harry’s legs. He took the Rovers jersey off of him, leaving his boy naked and desperate. Just the sight of him made him moan and palm his hard cock through his jeans. Harry was watching his every move.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Louis instructed. “And lift them high up, keep ‘em there. Yes, perfect, love, hold your ankles just like that. Show me your pretty bum.”

Harry was blushing as he exposed his hole to his foster father, and god, Louis had to stop himself before diving right in. He leaned down, finally placing his hands on Harry’s cheeks and spreading them apart so he could see his entrance flutter. 

“You’re so beautiful, darling,” he murmured, pressing soft kisses to his inner thighs. “Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good, yeah?”

“Daddy, do it already,” Harry groaned, and Louis had to contain his giggles.

“So impatient,” he tsked, and Harry didn’t have time to make a snarky reply because suddenly Louis’ tongue was lapping at his hole.

“Oh!” he squeaked, clearly not expecting that.

Louis smirked to himself before continuing to kitten lick Harry’s hole, not pushing in, just getting the area nice and wet. He tasted good, better than Louis would expect considering he was a little boy and little boys tended to be dirty. Not his Harry, though. His Harry tasted sweet and so good, better than any arse he’d even had the pleasure of eating out.

Harry was going crazy above him, mewling every time Louis’ tongue came in contact with his skin. Finally, he let the tip of his tongue push in ever so slightly, just nudging past that tight ring of muscle. He heard Harry gasp above him and soon little fingers were tugging at his hair.

“So good, daddy,” Harry whimpered as Louis twisted his tongue a bit, trying to stretch Harry without hurting him. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. It was always about making the boy feel good. 

“Yeah, love?” Louis whispered hoarsely, his breathing tickling Harry’s most sensitive area. “Want more? Want daddy’s tongue to fuck you, princess?”

Harry nodded quickly, his moaning driving Louis’ cock crazy. By now, Louis’ jeans were down to his knees and his hand was tightly fisting his cock in time to Harry’s gorgeous moans. 

“Yeah, daddy, fuck me with your tongue,” Harry repeated, and to hear him actually say those dirty words out loud was all the motivation Louis needed.

He began darting his tongue in and out of Harry, lapping at his hole hungrily. He couldn’t go in too much without stretching him too much and therefore hurting him, so Louis made sure he knew his limits and made the best of them.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” Harry chanted as Louis sucked around his hole and then pushed his tongue back in, eagerly fucking him. “Daddy! ‘M gonna- Oh my god, daddy!”

Harry was practically riding Louis’ tongue, his hips bucking and chasing his tongue. Every time Louis pulled out, Harry’s hips came down, seeking the pleasure of it. It was such a messy and uneven rhythm, but Louis didn’t care. It was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.

“Gonna come, baby?” Louis asked, finally pulling away and watching Harry’s expression twist up from the loss. “Shh, it’s okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you, daddy’s got you.”

He took Harry’s little cock into his mouth, easily fitting his barely three inches inside, and began sucking, his tongue flicking at his slit teasingly. It wasn’t long before he coaxed Harry’s orgasm from him, the boy trembling like crazy above him. 

“Harry, love, I’m so close,” he warned, but when he looked at Harry, the boy seemed so out of it, dazed from his orgasm. 

He couldn’t come on the couch since they’d be having company soon, so he quickly moved up and began pumping his cock quickly above Harry’s little body. Harry watched him, eyes widening a bit as he became more aware and was coming down from his high.

Louis cried out softly as he came, long splurts of white shooting from his cock and coating Harry’s chest and tummy. He was panting, trying to catch his breath. This didn’t even compare to the orgasms he’d had the past week during his little wank sessions. Not one bit.

“Daddy?” Harry finally said, interrupting Louis’ thoughts.

Louis gasped softly and reached for the Kleenex on the coffee table. “Oh, love, I’m sorry,” he whispered, cleaning him up the best he could. “Just didn’t wanna make the couch all dirty. I’ll give you a bath, okay?”

Harry just nodded, his eyes still glassy from his orgasm. “Mmmkay, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took a while, i'm kinda going through some stuff rn. 
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
